fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Superstar
Trinh Thuy Dang Com 100W 2/10/2016 Fictspedia Trinh Thuy Dang Com 100W 2/10/2016 Fictspedia Daragon is a well known South Korean singer. In addition, he has many fan bases in different Asian countries. He was born in Hong Kong, however, his parents migrated and later raised him in Korea. His real name is Daragon Kim, he carries two bloods inside his body. As a matter of fact, his mother is Korean while his father his Chinese. Aside from being a singer, he is currently attending Seoul University with a major in Communication Studies. Daragon is six feet and two inches tall, while he weighs one hundred pounds. His blue hair is his trademark. In order to communicate with fans, he learned and able to speak more than five languages. In the beginning of his career, Daragon debuted under YG Entertainment in 2015 with a hit song called “Love Me”. Two hours after it was released the song went viral on the internet, meanwhile his music video continues to reach ten million views. Even though the song was in Korean, foreigners fell in love with it because of the unique melody and style. It was different than all other songs that they heard on the radio. Before entering the entertainment world, Daragon used to work full-time at Starbucks to support his dream . He made average fifty drinks per day. His talent was discovered by his coworker, Daezy, during closing hours. Since Daragon love to sing while cleaning up the store, Daezy told his uncle about Daragon’s singing talent, who happens to be a director at YG entertainment. Daragon joined YG in 2011 together with other trainees. During his four years training, he had vocal training everyday from the morning till night. Later Daezy quitted Starbucks and became Daragon’s current manager. Since his debut, he won 5 awards for best song of the year and also nominated for best video of the year for the Grammy. Daragon made a donation from his income to a hospital in Busan, Korea. His fans were touched by his actions. The president of Korea awarded Daragon with a wax figure of Daragon next to the biggest mall in Korea. He will be having his first world tour around next year with more than two hundred shows. He will start off with three shows at the biggest venue in Korea before touring. Daragon will have a show at San Jose State on December 15,2016. In addition, he received an invitation to meet President Obama during his concert in the state. CNN named him the next Justin Beiber, and they predict within two years he will dominate the U.S music chart. He will be releasing an album featuring well known American artist like Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, and Adele. Daragon will be donating half of the money from his tour to people who needs help in Africa. He is currently dating his classmate Zoey, and will propose to her when he is done touring. Daragon told the media that he will retire once he turns thirty, he want to spend more time with his family.